


Strange Love

by IsisVamp



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisVamp/pseuds/IsisVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise, a bisexual American psychology student moves to London to further her education. At university she receives an assignment where she has to pick a profession, find someone in that profession, do a psychological study on them, and see how their psychological state affects there job as well as how their profession affects their psychological state. To widen her perspective and help her be a more compassionate psychologist she chooses to do her project on a gay male prostitute. This is how she meets Loki, a very androgynous and stunning male prostitute that has been in the game since he was fifteen. Elise's analysis of Loki reveals much more than she bargained for and sparks a friendship that leads into a psychologically and sexually confusing relationship as well as her own personal glimpse into the world of prostitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I told you before, I was an Epitaph.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879691) by [2Odinsons (NatureBoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureBoy/pseuds/2Odinsons). 



> First and foremost I would like to thank 2Odinsons for his wonderful story I Told You Before, I Was An Epitaph which directly inspired me to write this story. As well, I would like to mention and thank Fahrlight for her extraordinary cos-play of escort Loki inspired by I Told You Before, I Was An Epitaph which led me to the story in the first place, and inspired me further to create this story.  
> Just to let everyone know, I am not a psychology student yet I have always been interested in the subject. Very little of the psychological content in this story is actual fact though it could be, I don't know. I tried in the beginning to research a lot of the content I would be using to make the story very factual, but it became too tedious, so I just decided to use what I already knew and made up the rest. The same goes for all the detail about the male prostitution industry. I hope people will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave comments and questions. I would really appreciate the feedback.

 The pouring rain from earlier that evening had finally tapered off into a gentle translucent mist. Elise was quite thankful for this since she was stuck under a bus shelter for the last half hour because of it and had become quite bored and irritated. If there was one thing Elise hated more than anything it was wasting time. There was always so much to get done that she always felt the day was never quite long enough, therefore her nights were long and sleep was a rare commodity for her.

  Finally, she was able to step back out onto the saturated London street. Flinging her head from side to side looking about her she realized she was in a part of town she wasn’t very familiar with. There were many parts of London she was not familiar with since she had only moved there from America a few months back. She hadn’t been out much due to her studies at university so she only knew the areas around her school and the small flat she took nearby. Judging by the appearance of broken vacant buildings and scarce dim street lights she thought to herself that there was a good chance of her mission being accomplished on this rather quiet and dismal road.

  She crossed the cracking grey asphalt without incident onto the other side where not far down she a saw a small group of what appeared to be some very haggard and masculine looking women all donned in pointy towering heals and exceedingly short mini-skirts. Her excitement began to hasten as she approached them at a casual pace. This was a good sign she thought. They weren’t exactly what she was looking for but was sure they could well assist her in finding her intended target.

  On her approach a solitary large black sedan sped by her on the glistening street. Coming to a languid crawl and then an eventual halt by the loitering not so convincing ladies, its occupant lowered the driver’s side window. The small pack of scantily clad creatures descended on the car like a pack of hungry vultures. Words just out of Elise’s ear shot were being exchanged as the eager group of transvestites proudly displayed there well-worn merchandise to the just as eager client. Shortly, one of the shorter more delicate looking ones was apparently chosen and quickly hopped inside the overly ostentatious car.

  Now minus one, the group of transvestite prostitutes sauntered back to their former positions on the sidewalk shouting audible obscenities at the dark sedan now speeding away. “Hmm.” she thought to herself feeling a bit apprehensive now after witnessing the foul mood the prostitutes seemed to be in since the customer had made his decision and it did not include them. "This may not be as easy as I thought.” she mutter lightly under her breath. Despite their air of disappointment mixed with jealously, that she thought might eventually make a lethal combination and be directed towards her as violence because of her soon to commence questioning of them, she was still able to steel her nerves and find the courage to speak to them.Cautiously she strode up and inserted herself amidst the chattering group.

  “Good evening ladies.” she said with an air of faux confidence.

  “Oi, what have we here then?” one of the taller and more manly of the group that stood directly before her spit out.

  Before she could muster a reply a more high pitched and sultry voice to her left side spoke out. “Little bird you must be lost.”

  Stuttering just a little Elise responded, “U-uh I am looking for a male prostitute.”

  “Male prostitute?” the tall one laughed aloud. “By the looks of you I would say it would be a tarted up Jezebel you would be hunting for.”

   Even at the ripe age of thirty, from far off Elise could easily be mistaken for an adolescent boy with her short slender frame, her neatly slicked back black hair pulled tight into a short pony tail. The fact that she rarely ever wore make-up added to the illusion as well as her preferred form of dress. This usually consisted of black jeans, baggy black t-shirts sporting the names of her favorite musicians, and big black Doc Marten’s that went all the way to her knees.

  Tonight however she had chosen a dressier version of her normal ensemble. She still had the boots and jeans, but this time she was wearing a man's white dress shirt tucked in and worn underneath a form fitting black velvet blazer. Up close though her rather full and large breasts gave her away instantly, as did the quite noticeable curvature of her hips. Obviously they knew she was a female she quickly surmised. Apparently their petulant laughter at the former comment made by the tall deep voiced one made her feel as they also had assumed she was a lesbian.

  “I am not looking to be serviced.” she said with an annoyed tone. “I am looking for a male prostitute that would be willing to participate in a psychological study that I am doing for my studies at university.”

  “Looking for a guinea pig are ya miss?” a voice snorted from the left.

  Elise didn’t respond but turned her head and glared at the bottle bleach blonde he/she who was wearing way too much make-up. She had to stifle a laugh because his cheeks were so burdened with rouge against the pallid contrast of the rest of his face, he almost looked like a circus clown.

  “Is this a paid gig or what? We don’t do charity or community service.” uttered the sultry voiced one in a matter of fact tone as he ran his short stubby fingers through his long curly vibrant red hair while taking a drag of his dying cigarette.

  “It is paid, yes, but…." She was suddenly cut off.

  “How much?” said the red head.

  She sighed deeply knowing what she was about to say was most likely going to enrage at least one of them since the sultry voiced red head seemed to be interested.

 “Actually I am not offering the job to any of you. As lovely as you all are, you aren’t exactly what I am looking for."

  Elise was cut off curtly, “Oh, so none of us ladies are good enough for your little study?! angrily exclaimed red.

  Shit! she thought to herself, this is exactly what she was trying to avoid. Again she tried to speak with as much polite sincerity as she could manage.

  “No, no, no that is not what I am saying at all. I was merely going to ask….”

  Cut off again by red, he snarled at her, “We aren’t good enough for your little experiment but you expect us to help you with something! Shove off you tiresome quim."

  Suddenly, Elise found herself being forcefully shoved back towards the street. She threw out her arms instinctively to catch her balance which kept her on the decaying sidewalk. This was another damn waste of time she thought and wasn’t happy about it. After catching her balance she abruptly turned from the now loudly cackling whores and quickly marched off irritated and not amused in the least.

  What exactly was she looking for she thought to herself. They had all been male prostitutes and could have easily worked in her study, but it was just something about them that didn’t seem right. They were not what she was looking for somehow and after experiencing their surly attitudes first hand she was not in least motivated to work with such uncomely individuals. Damn I need a cigarette she thought.

  He was watching the usual group of tranny whores up the way from him casually out of sheer boredom. It seemed they were having a bit more luck than he was tonight as a suitor was halted before them as they flaunted their goods freely. The night was a very slow one most likely due to the earlier down pours. He had found shelter underneath a small overhang that threatened to crumble from a very old and dilapidated building. He leaned his thin frame against the brick wall that supported the crumbling overhang, his left leg bent at the knee and propped up against the brick.

  His gently toned arms were crossed tightly against his chest. Resting his head back against the rough brick he lifted it until he was looking straight up at the rotting wood and chipping flecks of white paint. Smooth midnight locks flowed down to his shoulders and slightly beyond, the soft delicate hairs clinging to the rough surface of the dulling red brick. Out of nowhere came the sudden roar of an engine, then the sound of water smacking hard against the concrete sidewalk.

  Feeling the cold sting of oily water on the exposed flesh of his feet he shouted, “Fuck! Bloody bastard!”

  He had just bought this pair of black velveteen heels from the profits of his last decent paying customer. Since times had gotten so tight and clients seem to come few and far between these days he was considering returning them. Rent for his tiny hole-in-the-wall flat would be due soon and as always he was short, not to mention the fact he was literally living off bread and water at the moment. Now his shoes were in no shape to be returned or even sold to a consignment store. The oily water had stained dull dark swirling patterns into the shimmering black velveteen.

  Reaching into his tiny zebra print shoulder bag he searched for a cigarette and lighter. After a while of digging through the condensed clutter he finally found what he was searching for. Lifting it and placing it between his thin pink lips he proceeded to ignite it with one pallid slender hand whilst his other sheltered the flame from the increasing winds. Very chilly the night had become he thought to himself as he pulled his thin black leather jacket tight around himself. It was about that time his gaze crept back to his colleagues just up the street.

  A dark, short figure was now rounding out the semi-circle they had formed, filling it out to a full one. Damn it he thought to himself. Why were they getting all the luck tonight? Maybe moving ahead of them would be a good idea. Slowly he kicked himself up and off the now chilly brick wall with the leg that had been propped up against it. Stepping forward to start his short trek he stopped short as he could hear faint yelling from up ahead. His focus immediately fell to the stranger amongst the group of trashy trannies as he liked to call them.

  The stranger who appeared to be what he thought was a very young man or teenage boy was suddenly shoved viciously back towards the street by the red head standing on his right. What the hell he thought. What had this boy said to provoke such a reaction from the livid tranny hooker? He watched curiously as the boy righted himself back onto the sidewalk and briskly stepped away from the whole scene without another word or acknowledgement to the trashy trannies, now hooting with laughter.

Still puffing gently on his slow burning cigarette he noticed the stranger was now headed swiftly towards his direction. Great, this is all I need tonight. No work and now some punk ass kid wanting to start shit with the prostitutes that work this street he thought. Turning his head back to face the slickened street he tried to ignore the approaching stranger. He would have no such luck.

  On her way down the street away from the abusive tranny prostitutes she avidly searched for a lighter in her pockets as a black cigarette dangled from her mouth, anger now added to her irritated mood as she could not find one to save her life. Fuck she thought. Then suddenly she looked up and noticed a figure in shadow just a few paces ahead with a small lit torch extending from his mouth, smoke trailing up into the light from the very tip of it.

  “Thank God!” she exclaimed under her breath.

  Making her way towards the tiny orange glow extending from the stranger she finally halted about three feet away.

  Slowly turning her head towards the person she said desperately, “Hey is there any way possible I could get a light from you?”

  Stepping out of the shadows a tall and lean figure hesitantly walked towards her. Stopping about a foot and a half before her she or was it a he timidly handed her a glossy pink lighter.

  “Thank you so much!” she said, the relief filtering out through her voice as she lite up her smoke.

  “No problem.” said the most gorgeous lilting voice she had ever heard in her life.

  Not inherently masculine or feminine but a perfect timbre that fell somewhere in between. As she reached out to hand the lighter back her eyes lifted and met the most stunning emerald green ones that shimmered in the dim light. Thick black liner was traced around them further enhancing their amazing beauty. They appeared to be studying her in a non-invasive way with a child-like curiosity. She returned the androgynous beauty’s questioning gaze with one of her own with her most friendly non-threatening smile. The silence between them became kind of deafening until the musical voice began to slowly speak.

  “Rough night, then?”

  “Humph, you could say that.” she chuckled.

  There was a slight pause and then he, ah yes it must be a he she thought, for she was sure she saw the slight protrusion of an adam’s apple from his slender white throat bobbing as he spoke.

  “So what happened up there?” he muttered towards the ground as he threw down his cigarette butt and gently smashed it under the high rising heel of his shoe.

  Watching him intently as he extinguished his cigarette she spoke.

  “Well, I was looking for a male prostitute and…”

  He had to choke back a laugh. By this time he had noticed that this stranger was definitely not a young man, nor an adolescent boy. She was a full blown woman with ample breasts and curvaceous hips, though he could understand why the mistake had been easily made from afar. She seemed to carry herself with a masculine type of confidence, and her outfit and the style in which she wore her hair did not seem overtly feminine in the least. Not quite suggestive of butchy, but the assumption that she was most likely a lesbian could be made without little debate he thought.

  Little details he noticed about her also seemed to solidify his conclusion. Absolutely no make-up could be found on her face anywhere. Her nails though manicured nicely bared no polish of any kind. She wore no accessories for the exception of a strange looking pagan symbol loosely dangling around her small neck and falling to her chest where she had the top two buttons of her masculine looking dress shirt undone exposing her milky flesh. She wasn’t exactly beautiful nor could you say she was handsome, but she was in a simple way very pretty at least for a bird and if you were into that kind of thing he thought.

  He broke into the conversation before she could even finish her sentence.

  “I’m afraid sweetie if you are looking for a male prostitute around these parts that will service a woman no matter how manly she looks you aren’t gonna have much luck.”

  She stopped out her cigarette harshly taking her full frustrations out on it.

  “Damn it! I am not down here looking to be serviced by anyone! I am looking for a male prostitute that would be willing to participate in psychological study that I am doing for university.” she said sharply.

  “Oh…sorry…I didn’t know.” he said sheepishly, now feeling kind of bad for the obvious assumption.

  “Oh don’t worry about it. It is not your fault those damn crazy trannies up there put me in a foul mood. I should have known this wasn’t going to be easy. I should have expected a mouthful when I told them they weren’t quite what I was looking for, and then had the audacity to try and ask for their assistance after.”

  His delicate frame started to shake with gentle laughter.

  “You have quite the bullocks on you my dear, don’t you?”

  She unanimously joined in his quiet laughter.

  “You’ve no idea.”

  With these words her tiny pale lips formed into a most devious grin.

  As they stood there sharing this comical moment both of them noticed a certain rapport was beginning to grow between them. Suddenly his emerald eyes were drawn to her hazel eyes which seemed to vacillate between smokey blue and a flecked blue/green depending how the light hit them. Though the colors were fascinating and quite beautiful they were not what drew him in. It was what he glimpsed inside them that prevented him from looking away. A sweet serenity and an encompassing comfort that that reminded him of eyes he had once spent hours looking into long ago. Utter shock took him by surprise as he realized where he had seen such qualities in another's eyes before. Mother, he thought, with a sudden sadness. Breaking their odd but comforting gaze he looked back down at the ground and stared at his sullied shoes.

  “I am Elise and you are?” she said with intent trying to regain his attention.

  “Loki.” he said quietly slowing bringing his head back up but staring past her into the darkened street beyond.

  “Well I am very glad to have met you Loki.” Her words seemed to pull him back to the moment at hand.

  “So you said you were looking for a male prostitute but none of the trashy trannies up there were suitable. What is it exactly that you are looking for?”

  “Hmm.” she paused for a moment. “I am not quite sure, maybe someone a bit more docile, and someone with at least a little class. If you know of anyone who would be interested please let me know. I am willing to compensate for time and travel.”

  “How much….how much are you offering in compensation?” he questioned.

  “Two hundred pounds.” she stated. “I wish I could offer more but I am a student on a limited budget so that is the best I can do at present.”

  “What would one have to do exactly for that two hundred?”

  “They would have to undergo a psychological evaluation administered by myself. It is mostly just answering a series of general questions about your life, though some can be quit personal. It wouldn’t take long though, maybe a couple of hours. Our assignment is actually to compare ones results of an evaluation to the current job they are holding and see how their psychological makeup influences their choice of job and how their job influences their psychological makeup.”

  “Where would this be taking place at?” asked Loki with continued interest.

  “My flat. I don’t have an office or anything, so I am thinking it would be fine to do it there.” she stated casually.

  Loki ran her answers to his questions over and over again in his mind. He desperately needed the money. That was a sure thing. Two hundred pounds wasn’t bad either for just a couple of hours of his time. Hell that was better than what he pulled in on some nights. What he wasn’t sure of was the thought of someone probing him with questions about his life, especially personal ones. He had not let anyone privy to a great deal of that information and really didn’t care to start doing so now. Well, I could always lie he thought. She would never be any the wiser. Fuck it he thought. I’ll take it.

  Looking at her with an impish grin he asked demurely, “So am I docile and classy enough for your project?”

  “Don’t quite know about the docile part yet. People tend to surprise you when you get them behind closed doors, but you certainly have the classy down that is for damn sure.” she said with fervor as he giggled and swept a long inky lock behind his delicate ear revealing a simple small silver loop.

  His enjoyment was cut short though when she asked sincerely, “You are….a prostitute?”

  “Yes, my dear. Did you think I hung out in this shady part of town for the fun of it?”

  That came off sounding a bit sour instead of the joke it was intended to be he thought with a sudden frown.

  “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound so bitchy, but yes I am and have been for many years now.”

  Eagerly he awaited her response to see if he had acquired the position.

  “No, I’m sorry. I uh didn’t want to assume anything and didn’t want to offend by asking outright in case I was wrong. She continued with a hint of excitement in her voice, “But yes, yes, the position is yours if you want it. Actually, I think you are exactly what I have been looking for all along.” She smiled warmly towards him.

  Graciously he smiled back, staring intently into her eyes and said with a slight sinister tone, “I want it.”

  He loved being a big tease no matter the gender of whomever he was speaking with.

  Damn she thought. This might be kind of difficult. He was so very attractive to her. All his physical characteristics met her specific tastes down to the letter. He achieved a perfect androgyny like no one she had ever seen before. Plus, he was just so darn polite, funny, and that voice was to die for. For the second time that night she had to steel her emotions. He is gay, she told herself, and no matter how pretty the package may appear to be painted, he is still a man. Trying to calm herself by reminding her of how lucky she was to find such a perfect fit for her project she pulled a piece of folded paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to Loki.

  “This is my schedule. It informs you of all the times I will be available to do the session. Just pick whatever one is most convenient for you and give me a call. My number is on there as well. If you have any questions, concerns or for some reason can’t do it just call me and let me know, ok.”

  Loki took the paper wrapping his long fingers, topped with short perfectly painted black nails, around it. He stared down at his nails a moment before looking at the paper. I miss my long nails he thought, but clients had a tendency to complain when he would accidentally nick or scratch them unless that is what they were into. He focused back onto the paper full of information and studied it intently as she spoke. When she was finished explaining everything he responded with an ok and simple thank you.

  “No thank you!” she exclaimed with a burst of energy.

  He thought her enthusiasm a bit odd but just chucked it up to her gratefulness of finding someone for her project.

  “I will be speaking with you soon then I hope. I must be off. School starts early and then work right after so it is going to be a long day. Have a good night though. Stay safe and all.”

  “You too.” he said with a soft smile.

  Quickly she turned and headed back towards the bus shelter she had originally come from making sure to cross the street before reaching the tyrannical trannies. As she walked she chastised herself sharply for her excitable nature and the rushed speech she delivered to Loki before she left. Shortly, she reached her destination and within minutes the bus had arrived which would eventually get her home. Climbing aboard and choosing the nearest available seat she could find she sat back, closed her eyes and tried to simply enjoy the contentment of accomplishing what she had set out to do this night.

  Loki held his post for another few hours and then decided to call it quits for the night. The street was silent and even the trashy trannies had moved on. At least I have a way now of coming up with the rest of rent that I can depend on and maybe even get some food other than bread this time he thought. He turned listlessly in the direction of his tiny flat nearby. At least tonight he could sleep a little more sound knowing some good fortune had come his way and helped him out of his burdening dilemma. With that thought he smiled happily despite his bodies sluggish movements.

  Once home he kicked off his ruined heels no longer worrying about them. He shook off his jacket and threw it on the worn sofa that set in the middle of the cramped living area. Removing his thin grey t-shirt and tight silky black pants he moved toward his bedroom. His standard sized bed filled most of the tiny bedroom so he was able to collapse into it shortly after he reached the door way. Cuddling into the warmth of the green cotton covers he was soon lulled into sleep. Just as he was losing consciousness and falling into slumber a pair of bright green eyes that were the spitting image of his own appeared behind his heavy lids. I miss you mum was his last thought as he slipped into the silent abyss of his unconscious mind.


End file.
